


The Revolution isn't Pretty

by Manuscriptor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Cannibalism, Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuscriptor/pseuds/Manuscriptor
Summary: In the wake of the revolution, Markus has to deal with the fallout of his actions. Androids aren't welcomed blindly into society, and while he managed to save Jericho and his small friend group, there are androids across the city still fighting for their rights.Markus is called in to deal with a group of androids that have locked themselves in a grocery store. They've gone weeks without charging and don't have anyway to repair their injured. It's dirty and horrible and inhumane, and Markus isn't sure how he's supposed to help everyone all by himself.
Kudos: 2





	The Revolution isn't Pretty

Markus made his way through the police line only because of the note from Captain Fowler, and even then, he was met with more skepticism than anything. All of the officers had been sitting at the stake out for weeks, cold and hungry and bored with no action. Markus noticed the way they watched him with their fingers on their triggers, almost begging for him to do something so they could have an excuse to shoot. 

Markus was extra careful, but as he walked across the open space between the police barricade to the boarded up grocery store, he itched with every pair of eyes on him. 

By the time he got to the front doors, he felt just as jumpy as the police looked. He knocked as gently as he could, not wanting to startle or frighten the androids inside. 

It took a moment before a small slat in the wood popped free, and two eyes appeared in the gap to study him. Their guarded glare softened in a moment, and they made a noise of surprise before ducking out of view. There was a second as whoever was on the other side rummaged around, presumably moving a barricade, before the door was cracked open. Before Markus could say anything, a hand darted out from the dark interior and grabbed onto the front of his shirt. He was being pulled inside before he could stop himself. 

His eyes adjusted to the darkness easily, and he wasn’t really surprised to see the hopeful, expectant faces of a few androids already clambering around him in the gloom.

“I told you it was him!” one android was already saying. “I told you I recognized him!” 

“Well, excuse me for not believing you right away,” another android said with a roll of their eyes. “I didn’t expect the android savior himself to show up.” 

“Guys, guys!” the last android said. “We need to get away from the doors!” 

Markus still hadn’t had a chance to say anything before the three androids were pulling him down the hallway, deeper into the safety of the grocery store. The sliding doors had been manually cranked open, and the moment that Markus stepped through, he was all-too-aware of the smell of rotting food. The android on his left, a man with short black hair and an older design to his face that meant wrinkles and crow’s feet, must’ve noticed his look of discomfort since he sighed as well. 

“They cut off our electricity,” he explained, shooing the other androids away and taking the lead showing Markus around. “Three weeks ago. We don’t need the food to survive, but some of the other androids haven’t had the chance to charge in over a month. We can’t throw the food out without letting the police in, so far we’ve just kept cloth over our faces.” 

Markus was still trying to process everything so that when the android stopped and offered him a hand, it took him a moment to realize that the android wanted a handshake. 

“Sorry,” he said. “It’s just all—” 

“A lot?” the android said, finishing his sentence before Markus even trailed off. He just sighed in exhaustion, still pumping Markus’s hand up and down. “I know. We’re doing our best. My name is VH.” He then seemed to rethink his introduction. “Actually, most of us are VH. Or VB. Most of us respond to either.” 

Markus was still trying to process the mounds of rotting produce and fruit let alone the androids that were propped here and there, supporting each other or just talking in whispers. VH was looking at him expectantly, like he was waiting for a response to everything he had seen so far. 

Markus didn’t have the words.

Before he could even try to say anything, VH shuddered and slumped, his chin hitting his chest. His entire body went limp, but before he could collapse, he was straightening again, blinking as his system’s audibly hummed as he restarted. VH coughed and then recovered enough to smile reassuringly at Markus. 

“It’s okay,” he said. “I haven’t had the chance to charge in a while. My systems have been trying to save battery life whenever it can. This includes spontaneous but brief shutdowns every five minutes until I am able to charge again.” 

Markus grabbed his hand without thinking. “You need sleep,” he said.

VH just shook his head with an exhausted smile. “It doesn’t do me any good at this point,” he said. “I need to stay awake as long as I can to make sure the police outside don’t do anything.” 

Markus’s heart was in his stomach. “We need to get you thirium,” he said. “And electricity. Please don’t tell me there are wounded androids in here?” 

VH didn’t say anything right away, instead turning and leading Markus deeper into the store. 

As they walked, Markus studied the androids they passed. Just like VH, most showed signs of stress and exhaustion, obviously running on low batteries. He swallowed hard when they passed the prone bodies of androids who had run themselves completely dry and were now propped in corners out of the way or just rigor mortis on the floor. 

VH led him to another section of the store away from the produce, so that the smell wasn’t as bad. Several displays had been pushed out of the way to create an open space for the group of androids that were sitting there. Most seemed to be nursing arms or legs, just as exhausted as everyone else. As Markus and VH approached, one android in particular stood and walked towards them, defensive and wary. 

Their skin was pulled back and the skeleton on half their face was blackened and burned. The eye on that side was slightly melted as well, probably broken. That didn’t stop the android from squaring their shoulders back and positioning themself between Markus and the rest of the androids.

“We managed to break them out of the restaurant across the street,” VH said under his breath. “Most have oil burns and broken bones from the riots. We don’t have any thirium or parts to give them. We’ve already had one of them bleed out.” 

“Who is this?” the new android asked, glaring opening at Markus. “I thought we weren’t letting anyone else inside the store.” 

“This is Markus, VB,” VH said. “He’s the one who started this whole revolution." 

"It's pretty shit," VB said, gesturing behind them to the wounded androids. "Look at us. We're dying by inches. What do you expect us to do?" 

"I didn't mean for _this_ to happen," Markus said quickly. "There are dozens of these hold-ups across the city, and I'm working as hard as I can." 

"My androids are dying!" VB said.

"And so are mine!" Markus snapped back. 

He should have stopped himself, but he couldn't help it. This android didn't know the sacrifices he had had to make to get to where he was, and he really was trying his best. To assume that the entire world would welcome them in without a fight was just disillusioned. He was doing what he could with what he had, and he was already exhausted. He couldn't fight both sides at once, but androids were starting to get impatient. 

"I'm doing the best I can," Markus said with a sigh, stepping back as his shoulders slumped to give the android a sense of victory. "It's been slow." 

Besides them, VH slumped, his head dropping for a split second before he recovered. He blinked as he retook in all his surroundings and then seemed to remember that they were fighting. 

"I just need supplies," VB said, crossing their arms over their chest. "Parts and thirium. _Electricity_.”

“The humans want the store back,” Markus said. “ _Need_ the store back. Tons of food is going to waste, and they don’t want to hurt you.” 

“That’s bullshit,” VB said, rolling their one good eye and widening their stance defensively. "The humans out there—the ones with _guns_ —they don't want to hurt us?!" 

"We've lost several androids already," VH said, stepping into the conversation. "Out back, in the loading bay. We can't get to their remains without going out into the open and we'll just be shot at that point." 

"Their thirium evaporated long ago," VB said with a scoff. "I bet their parts aren't even worth anything anymore." 

"We just need resources," VH said. He was almost pleading at this point, clutching his hands in front of his chest and looking at Markus like he could save the world. 

Markus couldn't. 

He had saved _his_ world, and that world had been small. That world had been Jericho and a few dozen androids, not the entire city along with him. At what point had he been responsible for this many people? Markus was just exhausted. 

"I'll see what I can do," he said with a sigh. "But please, keep an open mind." 

"Tell your humans that," VB said, and with that, they turned and went back to helping their androids. 

Markus watched them inspect an arm wound on another android with the fast food uniform, prodding at the fabric that had been tied before nodding reassuringly. They moved from android to android, using soft words and touches to comfort the group. With their skin drawn back, it was probably easier to pass images and bits of code, and Markus had no doubt that that was exactly what they were doing. 

Next to him, VH shuddered and shut down, waking up a moment later and reorienting himself. 

“I’ll do the best I can,” Markus said, following VH back to the front of the store. He did his best not to look at any of the androids but the misery and pain made a palpable atmosphere that was impossible to ignore. 

“We know you will,” VH said with a confident smile. “We trust you.” 

They really shouldn’t. 

Markus just smiled the best he could. 

Leaving the store was more awkward than entering it. The sunlight was too bright compared to the inside, and Markus was blinded the moment he was shoved out of the door. And then everyone started yelling and shouting, and he was forced to his knees halfway across the parking lot, hands laced behind his head as several officers in riot gear jogged up to him. 

He was roughly patted down, though he saw no reason for it, even subjecting himself to removing his skin and letting them prod the back of his neck which was uncomfortably intimate but still emotionless.

Finally, Markus was dragged to his feet and frog marched across the barricade line. Only then was he released. 

“Well?” the police chief officer said, immediately storming up to him in a huff. “Get them out of there! Or my men will do it for you.” 

“Just wait a minute,” Markus pleaded. “They are scared and hurting. We can work towards a compromise that works for both of you and prevents any bloodshed, if you just give me a couple days.”

“What’s more blue blood in the streets?” the officer said. 

Markus just barely held his tongue but couldn’t stop the noise of disgust that came from the back of his throat. It earned him a pointed look from the officer. 

“Fine,” the officer said. “Three days. And then my men are allowed to do their job. We can’t leave the store like this forever.” 

“I know,” Markus said, but the officer was already walking away.

The rest of the police officers were all giving him dirty looks as he walked through the small camp-out area, and Markus did his best to not make them even angrier. He kept his head down and walked as fast as he could, retreating, even though he didn’t want to call it that. 

Jericho had moved into an office building after the revolution, occupying the space made for humans in a strange way. Most of the desks were all piled on one floor, unneeded and unused. Most of the power sockets had been ripped out and hooking up charging cords instead. It was messy and wild and probably more chaotic than Markus was comfortable with. 

His androids lounged around the area, talking and chatting. Some were helping newcomers and others were resting. It was a relaxed space anyway, no longer designed for business. In fact, not a single human had stepped foot in the building after Jericho had purchased it. 

Markus had his own area in one of the upper floors, a smaller room with a picture of Carl and a couple other personal belongings. It was quiet and away from the other crowds of androids that occupied the building, and it let him think. 

He didn't know what to do. 

He hadn't been built to lead a revolution. 

He was supposed to be a medical aid. 

Markus returned to the grocery store three days later with a duffel bag stuffed full of emergency bags of thirium, clunky portable batteries, and first aid kits with screwdrivers, screws, and other simple tools that could repair small damages. 

It was all confiscated before he could even make it across the police line. 

“We don’t need you giving them what they want,” the police chief said. “That’ll just keep them in their longer. We need to smoke them out. Like rats.” 

Markus just gave him a tightlipped smile and didn’t press the issue, not with a dozen angry eyes and even more eager fingers resting on trigger around him. He walked across the empty parking lot, just like he had before but this time, it took even longer for the front doors to open. He stood there awkwardly, rocking on his feet, while he could feel every gun barrel pointed in his direction. He was about to give up when the door was cracked open and the haggard face of an android peered out at him. 

The eyes lit up with familiarity, and the door was finally opened enough for Markus to squeeze inside.

Instead of the small greeting party from before, it was just the single android.

“I’m so glad you’re back!” the android wheezed. Her voice was haggard and strained, like all her systems were straining just to make sure she was able to talk. “Please tell me you brought help!” 

The smell from before was even worse. Markus didn’t even have to step completely into the store to know that the vegetables and produce had gotten even worse from before. Slimy and brown, there wasn’t even anything to salvage at this point. Every android that Markus could see had fabric pulled up over the bottom half of their faces, just to protect their lungs and noses. 

Markus did his best not to recoil, but the way that it smelled, it was obvious that the meat in the store had started to go bad as well. 

“Where’s VH?” he asked. 

He didn’t see any familiar faces and all of the androids that were huddled around the floor were looking up at him as if he were a god. They were gaunt and washed out, their LEDs flickering with low energy. They would jostle each other awake whenever one nodded off, like if they fell asleep now, they wouldn’t wake up. Even more prone bodies were scattered across the floor too. Where before they had been laid out respectfully with jackets covering them, bodies were now propped here and there as the numbers started thinning and the androids left didn’t have the energy to give proper funerals. 

Markus swallowed hard. 

“This way,” the android who had greeted him wheezed. 

She led Markus back to the canned aisles, where the smell wouldn’t be as bad. They passed more prone androids, laid out and uncared for. Markus wanted to stop at each one and close eyes and fold hands over chest. He wanted to do something to show these androids that someone noticed what had happened and that they were respected—in life and in death, no matter how temporary. 

The aisle wasn't a better sight. Several androids, stripped down of their shirts, pants, and skin, were packing bags of frozen vegetables around the almost still bodies of VH and others. All of their bodies were hissing and sputtering, overheating to the point where the water and ice evaporated the moment it came in contact. The bodies were smoking, desperately trying to keep up with the actions, but the stress of being on for so long combined with the lack of battery power was too much. 

Markus got there just in time to see VH place a hand on a panicking android pressing bags to his chest before shuddering and dropping his head. 

He didn't turn back on. 

"We're doing the best we can," the android that had led Markus here said, taking a moment to cough. It sounded like something was loose in her chest because her voice rattled violently. "But it's becoming too much." 

Markus couldn't look at it anymore. He swallowed hard. 

"VB" he said. "There was an android named VB. Where are they?" 

"The ones from the restaurant?" the android asked, and Markus nodded. "They locked themselves in the walk-in coolers and refused to open the doors." 

"Where?" Markus asked. 

He barely waited for the android to point him in the right direction before taking off, walking as fast as he dared. It felt like he was the only thing moving. Every android around him had slowed down their movements in an effort to conserve energy, and Markus drew every eye with how fast he was going. 

He didn't care. 

The walk-in coolers were mostly encased in the wall with only the huge metal door exposed. The area around it had been cleared, racks of bread and baked goods shoved out of the way. Markus stepped through the mess, right up to the door, and knocked with his fist, slamming three then four times. No android here had that sort of strength; VB had to know it was him. 

Sure enough, a moment later, the door was cracked open. 

VB didn't look as bad as the other androids. Their skin was still off, but they weren't overheated. Their LED flickered every now and then, but their battery life seemed fine. They didn't look happy to see Markus. They didn't open the door any further, just glared at him. 

"I'm trying to help," he said. "I'm doing my best." 

VB waited a moment and then, almost reluctantly, opened the door enough for him to get inside. 

The space was larger than Markus expected—two rooms instead of one, and cleared of all the racks and food that used to be there—but there weren't as many androids. In fact, there were only five androids in the space. At least, five _living_ bodies. 

Markus didn't know how to count the number of bodies that were torn and dismantled, scattered across the room as they were looted for parts. Even now, two of the living androids were crouched over a fresh body, wires and tubes connecting them as they drained it of thirium. Others were trying to fix plates and other parts inside their bodies, their chest cavities gaping open as they worked with amateur precision. They all looked up when Markus entered. 

"What are you doing?!" Markus immediately asked. "Those androids weren't _dead_. If they recharged, they would have been _fine_!" 

"Some of us need to live," VB said coldly. 

"I'm doing the best I can! I'm trying to save as many of you as possible, not just the ones that survive," Markus said. His hands were in fists before he could stop himself. He would never resort to violence but the senseless slaughter of androids never failed to make his blood boil. 

VB was standing their ground though, hands in fists in the same way. They were defensive, clearly the self-imposed leader of the small group. Markus didn’t know if it was their idea to start using android parts, but he could definitely see the glimmer of dark survival in their eyes. North looked the same way. Democracy was too slow for them. It was obvious they preferred direct action or nothing. 

“Fine,” Markus said. He threw his hands up, not sure what else he was supposed to do. “ _Fine_.”

All of the androids tensed, like they expected him to lash out at them. That wasn’t Markus’s plan. He spun abruptly and yanked the freezer door open, walking back out into the store. He didn’t let him get distracted by any of the androids dying around him. He strode strong and sure, knowing exactly where he was going. 

He walked straight to the front doors of the store, the huge glass ones that were propped closed and plastered over with cardboard and paper and tape. Markus grabbed a fistful from one corner and ripped it open. 

The sunlight that streamed through was the brightest thing in the place. Markus was blinded immediately but he didn’t let that stop him. He knew where he was going. With a fist, he struck the glass, cracking it on his first try. It only took a second hit to break through. It wasn’t real glass, so it didn’t shatter. It peeled away sort of like plastic, coming away in an awkward, segmented sheet that Markus fumbled with before tossing it aside. 

He stepped out into the open. 

All of the police officers were scrambling to get their equipment. Markus was the first thing through that door in days. 

The riot shields went up in a moment, slammed down against the concrete and braced so they weren’t going anywhere. The second line of officers were getting into place, guns propped against their shoulders and batons drawn and dangerous. 

Markus walked across the parking lot, locking eyes with one officer and not looking anywhere else. The young man looked scared and then angry and then angrier. His gun was trained on Markus and Markus wasn’t going anywhere. 

He walked straight up to the line, close enough that the barrel of the man’s gun pressed against his chest. He hadn’t passed the riot shields yet, but he was close enough to see the terrified whites of the eyes of every officer near him. 

Markus saw the movement of the man’s hand and reacted faster than he had ever reacted before. With his right hand, Markus snatched the barrel of the gun, shoving it up to the sky just before it went off with bang. 

Everything else was silent. 

Markus stared down these humans that didn’t care. 

“Those androids in there might not be recognized as citizens,” he said. “But I am.” He was one of the first to be registered, reluctantly. “And if you kill me, the media will give you absolute hell, police officers be damned.” 

No one said anything. 

Markus still hadn’t let go of the gun.

“You’ll let those androids out,” he said. He didn’t leave any room for argument. “You’ll let them out or I’ll show you just how dangerous an android can actually be.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey i'm on tumblr @manuscript-or


End file.
